


surreptitiously

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Boners, Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Consent, Cum Swallowing, Deep Throating, Face-Fucking, Gay, M/M, Not Beta Read, Paintball Manhunt AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, dreamnotfound, gagging, handjobs, make out, mature - Freeform, some aftercare, some plot i guess, they really just left Sapnap and Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Getting separated from Bad and Sapnap was the one thing he told himself not to do. Paintball with Dream was always intense, after all, and all of them knew that he had better aim than the three of them combined.It’s still fun though, even when your enemy catches you alone.aka manhunt except it’s paintball AU
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 947





	surreptitiously

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda playing with this idea for a while, but then apparently someone else thought of the same thing??? Not quite the same concept as theirs, but similar. Anyway, I only proof read this twice (as i was going back and reading it as i wrote it) cuz I really wanted to publish it. I’m happy with how this turned out...so enjoy my second attempt at smut.
> 
> Obligatory disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, and in no way to I ship Dream and George IRL. I only ship their online personas, and even though they have clearly stated that they do not care for fanfics like this, if this happens to change and they become uncomfortable I will IMMEDIATELY remove this and my other works from this website. Please don’t attack me anti-shippers.

George steps over a fallen branch, his boots making soft, rhythmic thuds on the floor as he stalks through the forest. Intelligent brown eyes dart to and fro, searching for the familiar white mask and black muzzle of a paintball gun. 

“Where are you hiding, Dream?” George calls sweetly. His gun rests heavy in his hands, the trigger just aching to be pulled. He shifts, adjusting the white goggles that protect his eyes. “You won’t win this round.” He adds on with a grin. Sapnap chuckles. Unlike he usually did to their taunting, Dream doesn’t respond with another one of his quips. A sure sign that they were near.

Wandering in a similar fashion a few meters away is Bad. He crashes through the vegetation loudly—a sharp contrast to the way both he and Sapnap have learned to walk almost silently. Speaking of the black haired man, Sapnap calls out to him, pointing in the opposite direction, “I’m going that way. You search over here.” He doesn’t wait for a response, stepping through the dense forest and avoiding stray branches as he goes. George shrugs, it wasn’t too big of a deal. What was Dream going to do? Fight them three on one? Yeah right. Despite their limited experience in paintball, there was no way that all three of them would miss their shots. With all the training he and Sapnap have had in previous matches, that would just be embarrassing.

He walks on. The forest is silent aside for the occasional fluttering of bird wings. George blows out a breath, ducking under a low hanging branch, “Hey, Bad?” 

No response. George glances to the side, seeing nothing but the lush greenery of the forest. He stills, and tries again a bit louder, panic beginning to lace his words, “Bad? Sapnap?” _Shit shit shit not like this—_

George hears the cynical chuckle half a second before he feels the cold barrel of a gun press into his lower back. It stabs into his skin firmly, not enough to hurt but just enough to tell him that it was there. He freezes and blindly hopes that it was just one of his two teammates pulling a prank on him. 

As expected, this is not the case.

Someone who is undoubtedly Dream nudges him with the weapon. Obediently, he turns around to see the victorious, sly face of his enemy.

“Oh George~” he singsongs, his white mask pulled to the side to reveal his freckled features. George feels a shudder run up his spine at the familiar call, “What are you doing out here all alone?”

“Looking for you,” He retorts. He fingers the trigger of his paintball gun nervously, debating whether trying to shoot him would be worth it. Considering that the blond was pointing his own gun straight at George’s chest, he decides that it’s not. Dream has fast reflexes, and would shoot him before he could finish aiming his gun. Definitely not worth it.

Dream tilts his head curiously. Another of his customary shit-eating grins is plastered onto his unmasked face. Silently, George wills for one of his two friends to come and shoot the cocky bastard in the back. 

His prayers, once again, are not answered. Dream sighs dramatically, pulling out a smaller, pistol-like gun. He puts his rifle away. It hangs threateningly on his back. 

“You’ve seen enough movies to know how this goes, Georgie. Weapons.” He says, his tone very matter-of-fact. The brunette rolls his eyes, grumbling under his breath as he tosses his weapon unceremoniously on the forest floor. It makes a muffled thud, the leaves crunching under the weight. 

“Just shoot me.” He mutters, rolling his eyes. Dream tuts in disapproval, but he continues, “I’ll have to go back to start anyway.”

“That wouldn’t be fun.” The blond clicks his tongue. George watches the way his finger adjusts itself on the trigger, “Don’t act like you don’t have more on you. I’m not stupid.” 

George mutters a string of curses. He pulls his two pistols out reluctantly. Dream smirks and pockets the weapons, his expression contorting in a way that made shivers crawl up George’s spine. The brunette feels his arms begin to get tired from holding them up—what was even the point, anyway? He took all his weapons—but still doesn’t move because both he and Sapnap knew that their friend was a fucking psychopath when it came to these situations. 

Dream may be his (boy)friend, but paintball is a whole other story.

“Maybe I can take you hostage,” Dream muses, “Use you as my body shield if we run into Sapnap and Bad. What do you think? Maybe I’ll even trade you for all of their ammo. Good plan, yeah?” He grins, taking a step forward so that the barrel of his paintball gun presses into the rough material of the other’s vest. 

George rolls his eyes, not budging despite the threatening actions, “A weaponless teammate is hardly worth the entirety of our ammo supply, idiot.” Dream emits a throaty chuckle. The noise makes heat prickle at his skin. _Fuck. Why am I like this?_

“Good point.” The blond makes to step forward again, his outstretched arm retreating slightly to make space for his advancement. He watches the freckled man’s lips part, about to say something when—

_“_ GEORGE!”

Dream mutters a curse under his breath, his gloved hand moving to cover George’s mouth before he had the chance to respond. They drop to the ground unceremoniously, camouflaging with the lush green of the surrounding shrubs. 

George makes a muffled noise of protest. He struggles as Dream rolls on top of him, only stopping when the other shoots a warning glare at him. His sharp green eyes narrow as he pulls the hood over his head. George tries to ignore the way goosebumps spike on his skin when the taller man lies over him, covering the smaller guy almost completely. 

“George?” Sapnap calls again. He’s not far away. The crunch of his boots on the fallen leaves is clear, but not too close. 

Dream’s breaths are loud in his ears. The blond nuzzles into the other’s neck, inhaling his sweet vanilla scent while trying to stay as silent as possible. George squirms when Dream’s lips brush against his sensitive skin. 

The brunette hears Sapnap’s grumble of frustration before the footsteps move farther away from them. When the thuds of boots landing on the ground can no longer be heard and the calls of his name have moved far away, Dream’s hand retracts from its position over George’s mouth. 

“That was close,” he breathes. George mewls in protest when the blond’s teeth skim his pale skin. The grip on his wrists does not loosen. 

“You’re so damn lucky.” He hisses out through gritted teeth. He feels Dream’s lips stretch into an amused grin. “I hate you.”

“Oh, really?” Dream chuckles. His head moves down the brunette’s neck, getting dangerously close to his pulse. George squirms, but Dream’s weight keeps him down, “I don’t think that’s true.”

“Well, it is.” He retorts. Dream presses a gentle kiss above his collarbone in response. George shudders, all his thoughts of hate and revenge dilapidating with that one action, “Dream..”

“Hm?” He hums lazily. The blond exhales slowly, reveling in George’s sweet scent. His breath is hot against George’s sensitive skin, sending tingles of pleasure up his nerves. Mentally, George prays for Sapnap and Bad to forgive him. 

“Dream,” he tries again. He winces at the raspiness of his own voice, “we really shouldn’t..”

He clearly disagrees. He yelps when the younger man’s sharp teeth sink into his sensitive skin, and then sighs when he feels the slick warmth of his tongue lapping and soothing the spot. George gives a half hearted tug on the other’s splotched jacket, protesting softly. Dream nips him in warning and moves up higher. He doesn’t stop until purplish red kiss-bruises speckle the older man’s pale neck.

George groans, his fingers (when had his hand moved?) tugging at the other’s dirty blond hair. Dream makes a noise in the back of his throat that sends fire through the hunter’s nerves. He doesn’t let up, pressing fluttering kisses along the hunter’s neck until he reaches the reddening skin of his face. Dream’s slightly parted lips latch onto George’s in a heated, dominating kiss and the colorblind man feels the remains of his resolve shatter. He curls his fingers tightly into the younger’s jacket, pulling away briefly to whimper when Dream presses his thigh down to grind against the growing bulge in George’s pants. Dream nibbles on his lower lip, his tongue pushing itself into his mouth and wandering the familiar wet cavern. 

George lifts his hips, whining and searching for the delicious friction against his hardness. Dream indulges him with a slight brush of his thigh against the growing tent. He nuzzles into the crook of the older man’s neck, inhaling deeply before rolling off of him to sit cross legged on the grass. Expectedly, George protests, “Nngh..Dream…” 

Dream’s eyes are dark and his face is flushed red. He’s panting slightly, and George takes slight comfort in knowing that he wasn’t the only one affected by the other’s actions. He sits up, moving towards the blond haired man who pats his lap invitingly. 

“You’re such a good boy, Georgie,” he coos, pulling the shorter man into his lap. George sighs happily when Dream presses a kiss to his collarbone. He presses another right on top of the first kiss-bruise, moving up his neck and marking each of the bruises with a feathery brush of his lips. George’s fingers move down to play dangerously with the zipper of the blond’s pants. The older man shifts slightly in a way that deliciously brushes their two arousals together.

Dream stutters in his ministrations, a constrained hiss escaping him, “Fuck, George..” 

George pants heavily into Dream’s neck. The sound of a zipper being pulled down rings out against their heavy breathing. The cool forest air collides with his pulsing hot hardness, making him sigh in relief as it was freed from the tight constraints of his pants. Dream groans when George swipes his thumb over the bulbous head of his cock, gathering the pre-cum into his hand. He shamelessly leans his hips up into the older’s slow, gentle caresses. 

The brunette lets out a breathy chuckle, sliding off of the taller man’s lap and prying his legs apart. He moves to lay on his stomach, one hand curled around the head of his cock as he presses a gentle kiss to the side. Dream inhales sharply when George’s wet tongue stretches out to lick a long stripe up his dick. He looks him dead in the eye as he does it, and Dream nearly cums right then and there. His rough, calloused hands move to grip at the shorter man’s hair, guiding and watching with a bated breath as George slowly takes the head into his hot mouth. His tongue licks and slides around the thick length as he takes it deeper, sending spikes of pleasure through Dream’s nerves. 

“Fuck, you take me so well Georgie. You’re such a good boy.” He grunts out through clenched teeth. The praise makes George moan around the cock invading his throat. Dream grins, “You like being told you’re a good boy, don’t you?” 

George bobs his head in response, slowly working his way down the younger’s length until his nose presses against the rough fabric of Dream’s pants. His throat constricts around the large erection, it’s tip hitting the back of his throat and dipping down to slide deeper into his throat. It was slowly becoming a familiar feeling to George—Dream was well endowed in terms of both length _and_ thickness. It wasn’t as bad as most people would think, because his gag reflex was almost non-existent now. Dream’s grip on his hair tightens even more, making him squirm and choke out a moan. The vibrations make Dream hiss and instinctively buck his hips up. His sudden movement causes George to choke, gagging on the sudden invasion in his pharynx. 

The blond immediately tugs the hunter’s head back, giving him a chance to breathe. His face is red and tears are pricking at the corner of his brown eyes. Saliva trails down his chin, pre-cum looking sticky in his open, panting mouth. One of his hands curls around his length, jerking slowly to make up for the loss of stimulation. The taller man feels satisfaction in knowing that this sight is for his eyes only. George sucks in a few trembling breaths, leaning into the hand that Dream places on his cheek.

“Too much?” He asks worriedly, his thumb caressing small circles on the other man’s pale skin. 

George shakes his head, offering a small smile of reassurance. “Just surprised.” He rasps. Dream nods in relief, thankful that he hadn’t done anything too severe. They stay there for a few moments, Dream whispering soothing words to his lover as he catches his breath. 

A little time passes before George recovers enough to give kittenish laps at the tip of Dream’s still hard cock. The blond sighs at the steady, warm pleasure. He leans back on one hand, the other gently running through George’s short brown hair. He moans quietly when his length is once again engulfed in the delicious wet hotness of the brunette’s throat. 

Dream sucks in a breath, straining to keep his hips still. It proves difficult as George retracts all the way up until just the tip remains on his tongue, desperately yearning for the delicious, suction-like feeling on his sensitive phallus. The colorblind man hums, pressing another kiss to the head before swirling his tongue around the sensitive area. Dream groans, looking down to meet George’s lust dark eyes as he makes his way up and down his cock. The pace of his bobbing was steadily increasing, making tingles of pleasure run all the way down to the younger’s thighs. The bold eye contact makes him impossibly hard, even more so now as he watches his erection be repeatedly engulfed by George’s pink lips.

“G-George—a-ah! Fuck..” Dream pants heavily, tugging on his brown hair, “please, can I fuck your mouth—haah..” He pleads, aware that he was approaching his peak. 

The brunette hums his consent, pulling back until solely the tip rests on his tongue. His mouth hangs open as he stares straight into Dream’s emerald colored eyes. Dream groans at the sight, struggling to keep himself under control as he brings his other hand up to dig into George’s soft locks. He starts slow, gently forcing his way inside until he feels himself hit the back of the brunette’s throat. The older man breathes raggedly, his hands tightening their grip on his thighs—but he does not make any move to stop him. Dream pulls out, and repeats the process while adding just a bit more force and speed to his upward thrusts. 

It’s only when he makes the fifth thrust, this one followed closely after by another, does he began a steady rhythm. He feels George’s whole body clench and his throat constrict—he was quite obviously resisting the urge to gag and choke. It made Dream’s whole body tingle in pleasure and arousal. A lewd squelching sound fills the area, accompanied by George’s occasional moans of satisfaction. The freckled man moans, heat pooling in his stomach and tension balling up as he chased after his release. 

The last straw comes when George’s teeth brush against his throbbing erection. It’s the tiniest of contact—barely even there, really—but it’s enough to push him over the edge. Knowing, George pulls back, his hand moving to grip the pulsing length and give slow jerks as he milks it of all of his salty essence. Dream tilts his head back, squeezing his eyes shut and allowing a strangled moan to rip from his throat as thick strings of cum spurt into George’s waiting mouth. His hips jerk and tremble from the hard orgasm and his mind feels fuzzy. 

The hunter—always a show off—makes a show out of extending his tongue to reveal the thick, milky white fluids on the pink muscle before retracting it and swallowing. Dream pants, a bead of sweat running down his forehead as he came down from his high. Tingles of pleasure still shot up his body—a testament to just how pleasurable his climax had been.

“Mmm..” George slurs. His cheeks are a mesmerizing rosy color, with excess spit dripping from the corner of his lips. Dream smiles softly, tucking his softening cock back into his pants and tugging the older man onto his thigh. He nuzzles into his cheek, his hand wandering to the brunette’s own erection—which had yet to be freed from the constraining clothes. He palms the bulge, making George moan and grind into his hand.

“You’re so good to me, Georgie,” Dream coos affectionately. Pulling the zipper down swiftly, he gathers the erection into his hand and gives quick and fast jerks. George—far too sensitive and already close to cumming from the rough face fucking—doesn’t take long to release. His cry rings beautifully in the blond’s ears as the thick seed lands on the lush grass, contrasting sharply with the vibrant green color.

They sit there for a few moments, breathing heavily and coming down from their respective highs. Dream presses a kiss to the hunter’s earlobe, nudging him off his lap to stand up and retrieve their abandoned weapons. Paintball had been damn near forgotten about—but Dream feels no guilt for letting Sapnap and Bad wander the large arena without their third teammate. 

Dream moves forward, peering down at the shorter man and pressing another chaste kiss against his still flushed cheeks, “Next time I run into you alone, I won’t be so nice.” He warns quietly. Mercifully, he hands George an empty pistol. George blinks, staring at the strange weight in his hand as the blond moves away. 

When he looks up again, Dream is gone. Probably to try and take out Sapnap and Bad. George mutters a half-genuine insult under his breath, tugging his hood and collar up to hide the hickeys dotting his neck. He makes sure that his expression was as neutral as possible, no sign of the encounter on his features even though his throat felt like absolute shit. 

“I’ll shoot him next time,” he promises himself. With a deep breath and one last look at the seed splattering the lush ground, he bounds off to find his teammates. 

_I’m never letting myself wander off alone again._

**Author's Note:**

> don't be shy, comment some more! :)


End file.
